We Might Be Broken Hearted
by BitterBloodLove
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are all in a band, pop stars and teen idols, watch them sing, fall in love, and live. Pairings SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

We Might Be Broken Hearted

By Ginhama Hatsuka

I am Haruno Sakura , a teen pop idol. Everybody wants to meet me and I want to just have piece and quiet for a few minutes. But that will never happen. People wait for hours to see my, I don't know why they do it, really, there is nothing special about me. Only a girl who is scared and wants to be someone. I guess I'm one of the few who really, and truly, accomplished there dream. I enjoy singing, but I do not enjoy being in the spotlight. Well heres _my_ story.

My friends and also band members Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, and Tenten all live in a medium sized house. Seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, and a large kitchen, living room, indoor pool, entertainment center, mini stage, and band room. Ok, maybe it was a little bigger than medium, but you wouldn't call it a mansion, they really didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Each had there own room. Sakura went with a red, peach, and pink theme, with a red comforter and throw pillows on her bed, a peach dresser and bureau , with pink carpet and her walls were digenional red , pink, and peach stripes.

Hinata went with a green, dark blue, and purple theme. She has a purple comforter and throw pillows for her bed, a green bureau and dresser and her carpet was dark blue, like Sakura she had green, dark blue, and purple diagonional stripes for her walls. Ino went with a purple, light blue, and tan theme. Her bed was has a tan comforter and throw pillows. Her dresser and bureau were purple and her carpet was light blue, she had purple , light blue and, tan horizontal stripes for her walls.

Tenten was the tomboy for sure, she had dark green, dark blue, and dark-ish peach theme. She had her comforter dark blue [of course throw pillows were too, her bureau and dresser was dark-ish peach, and her carpet was that dark green. She like Ino had horizontal stripes that were dark green, dark blue, and that dark-ish peach color. Everyone had their furtenture in different places and they each had different posters and such to make their rooms unique. The three guest bedrooms were dark blue, brown, and tan and dark blue.

Currently each girl was getting ready for the hour away show... lets peak in and see what there wearing!!!

Sakura was putting on her make up , red lips, with a bit of lip gloss. She had on silver sparkly eye shadow, and a bit of mascara. She had on a green spaghetti strap top that had cherry blossoms going up from the bottom left corner to the right under her right arm pit. She had on blue jeans which were slightly faded and had her pink hair up in a bun with chopsticks which had cherry blossom like key chain things on the end [bare with me people, still getting used to writing! XD!. She had on [a pretty pair of light green heels that showed her toes.

Hinata was putting on her make up which included a bit of mascara, and blue eye shadow which showed off her cute red glossy lips. She had a dress like shirt on which went to mid thigh which was dark blue. It had light blue butterflies all over in it, no pattern or rows did these butterflies go in. She had a black chocker with a blue pendent on it. She also had blue jeans on, they were not faded though. She had her midnight blue hair up in a simple high pony tail. She used a dark blue hair tie, of course. She put on a pair of [guess! dark blue heels which also showed her cute just painted light blue toes. She looked like she was going on a date, not really a concert, but she still looked really cute!

Ino was already done putting on her make up and was bugging Tenten to let her do her make up which Tenten was refusing. She had on blue jeans like everyone else [I'm talking about Ino's outfit in case your confused and a purple spaghetti strap top, it had cute little bunnies on it [lol... I know it's weird, but I couldn't think of anything else! . She had on red lip stick with no gloss and mascara with also like Sakura silver eye shadow. She had on purple open toed high heels, that had straps running up her leg to her calf , but nobody could see them since she was wear blue jeans. Her hair was up in a high pony tail like Hinata's , even up it reached her hips. Sakura is currently trying to comb Ino's long blonde [I know I spell it wrong, it's just I'm blonde too, and I'm so used to spelling blond blonde I do it automatically! hair with little luck, but she did make it look better-ish.

Tenten was putting on her heels which like Ino's went up to mid calf with straps and were also open toed, they were dark green. She had a dark green tank top on which shows a bunch of sheep. Like everybody else she has on blue jeans and no like everybody else she is wearing no make up at all, she always refuses when Ino tries to put make up on her!!!! Which means Ino goes into a hissy fit, but what's new?

They all pilled into Sakura's porshe , black confortable. And drove into the sun set. Really they were arguing and trying to change the radio to a different channel and bickering about nothing, and a bunch of other stuff. Basically they had to get to there concert in an hour, and they might kill each other before that!

Next Time On

We Might Be Broken Hearted

Sakura and the girls preform at there concert! Yay!

Hey everybody!!! Sorry for any spelling errors, I tried to fix them but I might of missed some! Ummmm... basically this is my second story, and this will NOT be a one shot. I'm doing a series this time. Well, Hatsuka Ginhama over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

We Might Be Broken Hearted

By Ginhama Hatsuka

One word of advice to all of you folks, NEVER EVER, EVER, let Ino drive. EVER. You'll end up 20 minutes late because as put by the blonde barbie herself, "We can't seem too eager!" That blonde is so going down one of these days... But then again she was an awesome lead guitarist. Tenten is the best drummer like ever. And of course who could forget Hinata on the key board sometimes the piano. But then what am I... I used to think I was just your average lead singer and I rock on bass, but still. Haha, now I realize that its true when they call me a fallen angel no I'm not an elf, if you don't get that, maybe I'll fill you in on an author note in some future chapter... the most bittersweet voice of the fallen angel is just indescribable they say. Yep, that's me.

_**B**ittersweet sweet in every way_

_**L**iving every day_

_**A**s if it was my last of them_

_**C**an't stop wondering what it would be like_

_**K**ing of all in sight_

_**R**uling is what I want_

_**O**n top of the world with happiness_

_**S**inging everyday and every night_

_**E**verybody loves me_

_Signs of rejoice all around me_

_**A**ll those nights I wanted love_

_**R**emind me now of what I don't have_

_**E**ven a king isn't always loved_

_**I**n this second you make me realize_

_**B**eauty is only a coverage for_

_**P**ain and Deep Suffering_

The words made the stadium go quiet. Everybody was stunned and deep in thought. The fallen angel had silenced a stadium full of thousands of people with her tune. That was at least that they remember to show appreciation, and so the screaming started.

Sakura looked up from the crowd, she had her head down because she had been panting from lack of breath. This took a lot out of her. Her thoughts we're of bitterness, love, broken promises and happiness. She first remembers when she had just written this song, she had really just fit words together, now they really came together in her head for her to realize that they meant something. She sighed, she thought to much sometimes you know...

Hinata yelled at her to choose another song, she laughed at this, normally Hinata would never raise her voice over a whisper, unless they were up on stage and she forgot about how she was raised as the prim and proper queen-to-be, Sakura could never decide which Hinata she liked better.

She went over her head over all of the songs trying to figure out which would be a good one to follow up a song like that, it took her a bit which the fans were starting to get irritated about, she finally found the right one...

Next Time On

We Might Be Broken Hearted

Sakura finishes the concert and I haven't written the rest yet... hehe...

Hey my people, as I was writing this I realized that Sakura sounded a little vain... and self centered... also if you couldn't tell one of my favorite things to do in writing is to do this ... c-- an arrow... sorry looks guilty ... ummm... sorry for delay, I'll have the next chapter up sooner than this one was...

Love You, BitterBloodLove

Over And Out


End file.
